


Commitment

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel takes a stand by committing his Grace to his loved ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commitment

Gabriel slowly sank inside Jess, loving the feel of her hot and wet around him. Jess moaned, her hands clutching at him. Her eyes were full of love and need as she looked at him, warming Gabriel all the way down to his Grace.

There were other ways to do this without the sex but Gabriel had been pretending to be a pagan god for far too long. Sex just made things better and much more fun. Though this was went beyond just being fun. It was Gabriel taking a side and making a commitment to those he loved most on this planet and in Heaven.

Jess’ hands trailed down Gabriel’s back to his ass, spreading his cheeks wide. Gabriel shuddered as he felt Sam push inside him. The burn felt so good, anchoring him to Sam behind him and Jess underneath him.

Sam stilled once he was fully buried inside Gabriel. Gabriel breathed deeply, inhaling the scents of both his human lovers and the mixture of herbs and incense filling the room. He started to move, pushing down into Jess before pulling back onto Sam, chanting in Enochian as the three of them found a rhythm together.

Sam and Jess’ sounds of pleasure intermingled with his chanting as Gabriel reached deep inside himself for his Grace. He carefully cut away two slivers of his Grace, ignoring the sharp pain it cause him. With the pieces of Grace he reached out for the bright souls of Sam and Jess, weaving the slivers of his very essence into both of them.

They cried out as they all joined together beyond the physical confines of their bodies. Gabriel’s chant faltered as he felt Jess tightening around him, her legs wrapped around both him and Sam. Sam groaned, his thrusts becoming uneven as his hands dug into Gabriel’s hips.

With one final shout, Gabriel fused his Grace into Sam and Jess, binding the three of them together, forever. They all came simultaneously, their cries filling the room, as they each felt the others for the first time through the link Gabriel had created.

They ended up curled together in a tangle of limbs with Gabriel in the middle. The pain of carving out bits of his Grace was still there but overlying it was the feel of his mates flowing through him and back to each other.

For better or worse he was theirs now. And the future he’d once peeked at no longer seemed so dark and filled with sorrow.


End file.
